


Puppet

by Karaifan6



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: This is the third installment of Rojo Lobo. Maya is called to the museum to help Xibalba and La Muerte retrieve a weapon that their daughter stole, but when she falls victim to Sartana's spell her family and Rex must work together to save her before she destroys miracle city.
Relationships: La Muerte/Xibalba (Book of Life)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Distance

It had been two days since the gala and Maya was still unsure about what to do or feel about Rex about Red Raptor. She started wondering if anything that Rex told her was true? Liking The Last Unicorn? Having a falcon named Edmond? Even liking her? She wanted to ask Rex himself, but how could she trust a word he says now?  
Maya was spacing out in Algebra and the teacher was getting mad. “Maya Lobo, do you think just because you saved the charity ball Friday you can zone out in class?” the teacher asked in a rhetorical tone.  
The teen heroine sighed. “No, Senorita Cara,” she said in an embarrassed voice. She heard her fellow classmates laughing at her. The rest of the school day went by slowly. She walked home with Maya and Frida. She hasn’t told them what really happened during the Gala Heist. “Guys, do you think a hero and a villain can be friends? Just asking for my sister,” she chuckled, hoping that they wouldn’t catch on.  
They both shook their heads. “No way. Family: yes, but friends: no. They would have nothing common and they would always fight,” Frida said.  
Maya sighed. Her phone started to ring. “Hello?” she said after picking up. “Sartana of the dead stole something from the museum? I will be right there, Mom,” she said before hanging up. “Got to go, guys. I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said before transforming into her Rojo Lobo Costume. She ran towards the museum and went to the secret entrance to the Day of the Dead room. “Lord Xibalba? Lady La Muerte? Are you either of you here?” she asked as she walked through the completely dark hallway. The Lobo family were the original animal-themed warriors that the gods of death created. They granted every member a talisman to pass down to each generation. The grey lobo talisman was the first crafted by Lord Xibalba, it gives the user the power to open portals to the lands of the dead. Maya kept walking until she hit the door face first. “I have got to remember to bring a flashlight when I come here,” she said to herself.  
She knocked on the door and it opened with a bright light that almost blinded her. “Finally, you have been keeping us waiting too long,” she heard the deep, commanding voice of Lord Xibalba coming through the light.  
The light dissipated and she could now see the two deities clearly. She got onto one knee and bowed. “MY Lord and Lady, my utmost apologies. It took me a second to find my way through the darkened corridor. I am here now. Please tell me what was stole by your daughter and I will retrieve it without fail,” she said.  
Lady La Muerte walked over to her. “You may rise, Maya,” the death goddess said. Maya did as she was told. “We fear that she stole the string of minds from the vault here,” she explained.  
“The String of minds? I am afraid that I do not know what that is.” Maya said in a confused voice as they started to walk.  
Lady La Muerte and her husband lead the hero to the book of life. The goddess started to open the book. “As you know there are weapons that we gods have made through the millennium. Some of them were too dangerous, even for us to wield so we must store them in a magic vault in your world. One of them is the String of minds, a guitar string that if strummed the user can control the minds of people who have anger in their hearts,” she explained as she pointed to the picture a golden string.  
“But luckily for us, you Lobos do not fall victim to anger easily,” Lord Xibalba said. Maya felt a lump in her throat form. “Is something the matter, Rojo?”  
Maya instantly shook his head. “Everything is fine my Lord. I will retrieve the string from Sartana and bring it back to you within the evening,” she before bowing her head. She then left the room saying nothing less.  
Lady La Muerte and Lord Xibalba looked at each other. “We both sense something is weighing heavily on her heart, something must have happened to make her enraged enough that she refuses to talk about,” the goddess said her husband.  
Lord Xibalba nodded. “Are we sure sending her was the best course of action? I know her sister is still trying to figure out whether to be a hero or villain,” he explained.  
He watched his wife sighed. “We must put hope in Maya, she might still be young, but she knows how to handle the burden of her title. Luna is still learning how to handle it. I know she is your favorite living female, but you must agree with me, Mi Amor,” she explained.  
He walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. “You know you are my favorite female, living or dead, my dear,” he said before embracing her. The two stood there in each other’s arm for what seem like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter.

Rojo Lobo was running to Sartana's lair. She couldn't help thinking if she's too angry about the whole Rex thing and the fact that one of her best friends is a villain to focus on the mission. She arrived at the skeleton's den and busted through the door. She saw that Sartana was sitting in her throne with guitar in hand. "You have got to stop stealing from your parents you aren't exactly a teenager anymore," she said as she walked forward.

Sartana let out a chilling chuckle. "My parents never had the guts to use the weapons they made to do what gods do best: rule humanity with an iron fist!" the skeleton said. Rojo Lobo was about to walk closer, but she stopped her. "Ah ah ah, wolfy, I heard from the villain vine that you found the boy you like is a villain himself. You must be so confused and dare I say angry," she said before she started playing her guitar.

Rojo Lobo fell to her knee and started to shake. "No, you can't control me," she said in a struggle.

The skeleton woman kept playing as she walked forward. "Do you ever think he might have lied about what you have in common just to take you and your family down? Isn't it sad that you will always be seen as a freak to boys your age?" she said as she plucked the strings. She began to sing.

"We all want to be loved,

To be seen for who we are.

But life just shoves,

Make your heart black as tar."

As she sang, Rojo Lobo's eyes started to turn pure red. She tried to fight off the thoughts of anger and hatred. Every time she thought of Rex, her heart began to hurt even worse.

"Make those who use you pay,

Let the anger in.

Keep all kind thoughts at bay,

Or you will be as weak tin."

Rojo Lobo couldn't fight anymore. She gave in and got up. Her eyes were red, and she was growling heavily and angerlike.

"Become my puppet of rage,

And keep kindness caged."

Sartana finished her song. "Now, how about we go destroy Miracle City, Wolf Cub?"

Rojo Lobo nodded and they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:
> 
> With Maya under the control of the string of the minds, Lady La Muerte and Lord Xibalba will call the Lobos and Riveras together to try stop her. Plus Rex has his own plan to save her.


End file.
